djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-7983 "Ash"
"Ash, I'll let you do the honors, just this once." "With pleasure, sir!" - Battalion Commander CC-4086 to CT-7983 CT-7983 "Ash" was a Clone Corporal and later Sergeant of the Grand Army of the Republic in the 266th Attack Battalion. He was an excellent gunfighter and participated in many battles during The Clone Wars, including battles like the Third Battle of Kamino, the Second Battle of Geonosis, the Battle of Dantooine, and the Battle of Sullust. CT-7893 was apart of Red Squad, which was personally lead by the Commanding Officer of the 266th Attack Battalion, Battalion Commander CC-4086, "Steel". He stayed calm and happy even in the worst situations and was known as the heart of the team. Biography Early Life and Training CT-7983 was born on 32 BBY on Kamino, where he would be trained to be a Clone Trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic. After his final test, Ash graduated and officially became a Clone Trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic. The Clone Wars CT-7983 was put into the 266th Attack Battalion which was lead by Jedi General Kaia Navaro, Jedi Commander Gavin Carsta and Battalion Commander CC-4086. Ash did not participate in the First Battle of Geonosis unlike other 266th troopers. Dantooine CT-7983 would first see action during the Battle on Dantooine, where he and other troopers of the 266th attacked a Separatist Base. They used it as a foothold to resupply for another assault later, but a day before the initial day to begin an attack on a nearby CIS fortification, their base was bombed by enemy forces. Without any way to reach the Republic due to CIS jamming signals and any supply runs that could be used to escape were always shot down, Ash and the 266th had to stay put. The CIS bombing raids continued, and after many days, the bombing stopped, and surviving clone troopers saw a battalion of droids moving toward them. The 266th came to a decision to counterattack and go down as soldiers, not cowards hiding inside the base after Ash made a suggestion to the Commander, who was going to surrender. They pushed forward out of the base onto the advancing droid forces, and suffered many more casualties but managed to push the droid battalion back. Even though it was a Republic victory, they lost 250 troopers in the bombardment and the counterattack, making it seem much like a CIS victory. Sometime during the counterattack, CT-7983 was wounded and was carried back to the destroyed fort where any remaining medics helped treat him. He was one of the lucky ones, as many clone troopers lost their lives during the counterattack. Boarding Party CT-7983 recovered from his wounds and returned just in time for a new mission to be assigned to the 266th, as their Jedi General, Kaia Navaro, was captured by the CIS and was being transported to Count Dooku. The 266th successfully boarded the CIS ship the Jedi was being carried in and made their way to the bridge, where they found the CIS admiral. After some interrogation, the CIS admiral told Steel the Jedi was being held in a cell in the main detention level. The 266th found the detention level and searched the cells until they found Jedi Genral Kaia Navaro chained up, severely wounded, with a Ysalamir nearby to prevent her from using the force. After Ash confirmed the Jedi was still alive, he helped Commander Steel carry her back into an LAAT. However, on the way there, a droid sniper fired a shot intending to hit the unconscious jedi, but at that time, Ash had stopped helping the Jedi as some other clone had suggested to do it for him and while he was walking in front of the wounded Jedi to get an LAAT, the shot hit him instead. Another clone trooper hauled Ash over his shoulder and both the Jedi, Ash, and other wounded 266th clone troopers were carried onto the LAATs used to board the CIS ship and took off. Ash would soon recover, and said that if he got wounded right near the end of the battle again, he was going to lose it. Kamino When the Republic learned of an awaiting droid attack on Kamino, the 266th was sent to Kamino to help defend along with the Kamino Guard, the 501st Legion, and the 212th Attack Battalion. He, along with Commander Steel, Captain Tactical, another unidentified clone lieutenant, and other clone troopers, helped protect a small group of clone cadets who came under attack when they got lost (like the ones from the Kamino Arc from Season 3 of the clone wars). They found other clone troopers who took the clone cadets to a safer place, and when they moved to find the other 266th troopers, they themselves came under attack by droids. The clones put up a good fight, but the unidentified clone lieutenant and many other infantry troopers were killed and Captain Tactical was wounded. The remaining clone troopers took cover behind whatever they could find, and a flanking unit of droids moved in on Commander Steel and three other clones, who had been slightly separated from the others and were completely unaware of the droid unit. Ash saw this, and fell out of position and quickly got into a position where he could fire at the droids moving on Steel and the other clones, causing the droid who was about to blast Steel to shoot wild onto another droid nearby. Steel and the other clones, now knowing the threat they were in, began firing at the droids as well, taking out the small flanking unit. Around the same time, a 501st company found the 266th and helped kill the remaining droids attacking the battalion. Steel, Ash and the rest of the clones with them joined up with the other 266th troopers and helped them push the droids back to the main hangar, and eventually winning the battle. Promotion "Ash, I'm inviting you to join my personal squad." "What, so you can just use me as a meat shield?" -Ash joking around with Steel Ash was informed by Commander Steel that he was being promoted to Sergeant due to his actions both on Kamino and when he pretty much acted as a meat shield for General Navaro back on the CIS ship. Steel also invited the newly ranked Sergeant if he wanted to join Steel's personal squad, Red Squad, telling him that he need a "heart" to the team, with Ash accepting. He would befriend some troopers in the squad, including Lieutenant CT-03/584 "Marek", and Corporal CT-01/547, "Death", who both almost immediately took a liking to the warm and positive personality Ash had. WIP Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:266th Attack Battalion Category:CT-7983 "Ash"